Ole Anderson
Ole Anderson is a former pro-wrestler. Anderson retired from the ring in the late 1980s. There is no record of when Ole began his wrestling career, but it is believed to have been sometime in the 17th century. Ole gained fame in the National Wrestling Alliance, as "that guy who hangs out with Ric Flair." After retiring from the ring, Ole became one of the most popular wrestling bookers of all time. Some of his more successful storylines include The Black Scorpion, Robocop, Shockmaster, and The Z-Man. Ole gained his greatest fame in December of 2003. He appeared on an episode of Wrestling Observer Live, where he was interviewed by Dave Meltzer. The interview began normally, but broke down into a huge war of words, where Ole called Dave a "fag" and Dave called Ole a "fag." Ole held his ground, and by the 90-minute mark, Dave could be heard audibly crying on the phone. Seven minutes before the end of the show, Dave hung up the phone, claiming he had to go wash his hair. This left Ole alone with The Mexican, who proceeded to kiss Ole's ass for the last moments of the show, before Sports Byline abruptly ended the show and cut to the more popular radio program, Speed Freaks. Ole Anderson currently resides in a cave with his live-in life-partner, Twan. Nobody is sure where the cave is located, although most insiders suspect it is somewhere near Fraggle Rock. =People Ole Anderson hates (and claims to be better than)= *Vince McMahon *Ric Flair *Arn Anderson *Tully Blanchard *Hulk Hogan *Triple H *Double H *H *The Guy from Get In The Ring *Shawn Michaels *George Hackenshmidt *Ray Stevens *Mr. Wrestling *Mr. Wrestling II *Villano IV *Nikita Koloff *Ivan Koloff * Coca Koloff *Jim Cornette *Midnight Express *Rock 'n' Roll Express *Ken Patera *Pedro Morales *Don Muraco *Greg Valentine *Tito Santana *Chico Santana *Great Khali *Mediocre Khali *Big Daddy V *Vinny V *Vinny Panzienzo *Jimmy Hart *Jimmy Snuka *Jimmy Snuka Jr. *Jimmy Carter *Jimmy "JJ" Walker *Jimmy the Greek *Jimmy Buffett *Jimmy Hoffa *Jimmy Cliff *Jimmy Crackorn *Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Kimmel *Jimmy Fallon *Jimmy Page *Jimmy Stewart *Jimmy Durante *Jimmy Smits *Jimmy Eat World *Jimi Hendrix *Jimmy Connors * Jimmy Swaggart * Jimmy Dean * Jimmy Choo *George Washington Carver *The California Raisins *Honky Tonk Man *Jerry Lawler *Ricky Steamboat *Steamboat Willy *Ultimate Warrior *Fabulous Freebirds *Don West *Peter North *Kamala *Sting *Gordon Sumner *Andy Summers *Stewart Copeland *Lex Luger *Randy Savage *Randy Poffo *Lanny Poffo *Boffo Poffo *Pat O'Connor *Kerry Von Erich *Kevin Von Erich *Fritz Von Erich *Fritz the Cat *Gene Anderson *Bob Orton *Bob Orton Jr. *Randy Orton *Randy Orton Jr. *Barry Orton *Barry Orton Jr. *Kevin Sullivan *Lou Thesz *Antonio Inoki *Superstar Billy Graham *Jabroni Billy Graham *Reverend Billy Graham *Dominic Monaghan *Gene Kiniski *Jack Brisco *Gerry Brisco *Bosco Brisco *Wahoo McDaniel *Yahoo McDaniel *Roddy Piper *Piper Perabo *Kevin Thorn *Stan Hansen *Steiner Brothers *Road Warriors *Mad Max *Happy Max *Big Van Vader *L'il Van Vader *Rick Rude *Rickey Polite *Johnny Ace *Johnny Deuce *Zach Gowen *Rose McGowan *Gowan *Dory Funk *Dory Funk Jr. *Terry Funk *Terry Funk Jr. *Jimmy Jack Funk *Frank A. Gotch *Kin Corn Karn *Harley Race *Jim Barnett *Magnum TA *Magnum PI *Larry Zbyszko *Dick Slater *A.C. Slater *Dick Murdoch *Trevor Murdoch *The Murdoch Mysteries *Snap, Crackle & Pop *Smokey the Bear *Erik Watts *McGruff the Crime Dog *Bullet Bob Armstrong *Stretch Armstrong *Brian Armstrong *Brad Armstrong *Perry Saturn *Katy Perry *Chuck Berry *Teddy Hart *Teddy Ruxpin *Coco Savage *Blues Bloody *King Slender *Queen Fatass *Eric Roberts *Sam Roberts *Daniel Tosh *Daniel Bryan * The Iron Sheik * Brian Peppers * Jason Bateman * Patrick Bateman * Justine Bateman * Derrik Bateman category: Living people Category:People who live in different dimensions Category:Stuck in the 70's Category:WCW Bookers Category:Has killed someone Category:Unclipped Dicks